Teen Titans Chatroom: AWESOMENESS!
by Kirei Tsuki
Summary: Yes, another, but this time speedy's drunk, raven's out of character, Slade wants pie, and Robin's so clueless! What madness have i came up with! I don't know, you tell me! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Now read.


**Kirei Tsuki: HONEY! I'M HOOOME!**

**Robin (not my sidekick): Holy shiz run!**

**Robin (my sidekick): She's not that bad . . .**

**Beastboy: You've gotten use to her.**

**Raven: Can we get this over with, you guys dont always have to talk before a story!**

**KT: Hatagah tanish!**

**Raven: . . . uh . . .**

**Speedy: Kirei Tsuki does not own teen titans or Justice league just so ya know**

**KT: Isnt he sexy? (lol)**

**Raven: * twitch twitch twitch ***

…**...**

**Teen Titans Chatroom ~~OH YEAH~~**

Party_Animal has logged in

RockyRoadd has logged in

Party_Animal: Terra!

RockyRoadd: Beastboy!

Party_Animal: Terra.

RockyRoadd: Beastboy.

Party_Animal: Terra.

RockyRoadd: Beastboy.

Dark(n)Smexii has logged in

Dark(n)Smexii: Uh . . .

Party_Animal / RR: Raven!

Party_Animal: nice username . . .

Dark(n)Smexii: *growls* nice face

Boy_Wonder001 has logged in

Boy_Wonder001: is this the titans' chatroom?

Dark(n)Smexii: Do u ppl evr read?  
Boy_Wonder001: Yessss . . . sometimes . . .

Dark(n)Smexii: . . . liar . . .

TektonikMAN has logged in

TektonikMAN: whaddup ya'll! What r ya chattin about and RAE?

Dark(n)Smexii: grrr . . . its not a big deal . . .

MyTanIsORANGE has logged in

Dark(n)Smexii: no comment . . .

RockyRoadd: uh . . .star?

MyTanIsORANGE: yes?

RockyRoadd: nvm . . .

TektonikMAN: thats kinda sad . . .

SexyRedArcher has logged in

All: Oy . . . . .

SexyRedArcher : Yo!

AquaticPrince has logged in

SexyRedArcher : Crap! Stalker~ -_-

AquaticPrince: I am not a stalker!

SexyRedArcher : if you say so, pft, PRINCESS!

Party_Animal: lol!

AquaticPrince: I am not a princess!

SexyRedArcher : sure u rnt (yes she is)

Boy_Wonder001: WTF! I knew it! I knew you were a girl!

MyTanIsORANGE: Friend Aqualad is a . . .GIRL? Ooo! Can I braid ur hair!

SexyRedArcher : LMFAO!

Boy_Wonder001: LOL!

RockyRoadd: wow! (laughs)

Party_Animal: Duuuude! ROFL!

Dark(n)Smexii: ok im bored goodbye

SexyRedArcher : Raven! Yay!

Dark(n)Smexii: . . .?

SexyRedArcher : u look shoooo smexeh hot in ur black mini dress rae * does random jig *

Dark(n)Smexii: . . . I told u not to drink the whole bottle and now ur drunk . . .

SexyRedArcher : drunk 4 my cookies! Blah blah blah . . .

Dark(n)Smexii: . . .

SexyRedArcher : did I eva tell u that u were hot raven?

Dark(n)Smexii: uh . . . yeah, just now . . .

SexyRedArcher : U r HOT . . .* hic* Pancakes!

Boy_Wonder001:. . .he's drunk?

MyTanIsORANGE: I like cheese!

Boy_Wonder001: he was drunk?

AquaticPrince: Why do u like raven so much?

SexyRedArcher : bcuz she's hot! U jealous son of a candy wife! Go put on some make up and kiss a sugar plum fairy! I need my booze! Raaaaveeeeeennnn! You like booze!

Dark(n)Smexii: yeah . . . sure . . . its the love of my life . . .

SexyRedArcher: I thought you loved me!

Dark(n)Smexii: I . . .

Slade: hello, titans, i've come for your pie. Is this a bad time?

Superman: you totally stole that line!

Doomsday: ikr! That's my line!

Kirei Tsuki: Both of you guys leave! Nobody wants you here! GET OUT NOW! * give batglare* (yes, i've mastered it)

SM/DD: AAAAAHHHHH! Shield your eyes! (they run, trip, get up, and run away)

(I smile and leave)

Party_Animal: that was kinda creepy . . .

Boy_Wonder001: Not as creepy as Question's interpretive dancing . . .

AquaticPrince: WTF! HE DANCES?

Boy_Wonder001: yeah? O.O

AquaticPrince: SO DO I ! . . . what?

* crickets chirp *

TektonikMAN: TOO MANY DISTURBING IMAGES! AHHH!

SexyRedArcher : told u he was gay . . .

-AquaticPrince has cyber kicked SexyRedArcher in the co-co nuts-

SexyRedArcher : HEY! IM ABOUT TO USE THAT! * hic*

AquaticPrince: ha ha I cyber kicked you!

SexyRedArcher: Where the (censored) cyber kicing from you (censored) gay (censored)!

Party_Animal: Where'd u get the 'censored' block from?

SexyRedArcher : I bought it on ebay.

(Seperate chatroom)

BumbleBzzzz: dang it! Someone else bought that censored block!

AquaticPrince: it was speedy

SexyRedArcher: snitch . . .

BumbleBzzzz: SPEEDY!

SexyRedArcher: EEP!

-SexyRedArcher has left conversation -

BumbleBzzzz: where is he im gonna kill 'im

AquaticPrince: nobody knows . . .

BumbleBzzzz: . . .

…...

(tt chatroom)

SexyRedArcher : raven u smell smexy . . . mmmmmm

Dark(n)Smexii: c-can you be quiet rrrroooooooospeedy . . .ur talking crazy . . .

MyTanIsORANGE: aaaaaaaawwww! friend raven is embarrassed by friend speedy's compliment! :D how can he smell you though?

Dark(n)Smexii: . . . thats none of ur business starfire . . .

SexyRedArcher: hey sexy bird babe! Wanna drink? Cha cha cha!

Boy_Wonder001: Me?

SexyRedArcher: no . . .

Party_Animal: me?

SexyRedArcher : No!

Hobo(in ladies' underwear): ME?

SexyRedArcher : NO! And what the heck? Who are u?

*pulls off mask and titans gasp*

MyTanIsORANGE: Jinkies!

All: SLADE!

Slade: give me your pie!

Dark(n)Smexii: never!

Party_Animal: oh boy rae's drunk too!

Slade: fine! (runs off ninja style)

Boy_Wonder001: awkward . . .

SexyRedArcher: raven is sooooo sexy! I wanna hug a corncob ladeh! AHHH! Angry egg ppl stole my booze! Come 'ere u pieces of crap! Punch, punch, slap, rawr, girl my man aint yo baby's daddy! P-ew p-ew! BOOM!

All: w...t...f!

SexyRedArcher : Raaaaven! U want some booze?

Dark(n)Smexii: i've already emptied 3 bottles!

Boy_Wonder001: **Nobody **is suppose 2 b drinking!

SexyRedArcher : Well too bad (censored)

Boy_Wonder001: drunkard . . .

SexyRedArcher : boyscout! What? U gonna btray batman and get a jerrycurl 2! Huh? HUH?

Boy_Wonder001: uh, no . . . * sweatdrops *

SexyRedArcher: raven, u have some really sexy body paaaarts (cops a feel)

Dark(n)Smexii: (slaps SexyRedArcher )

Party_Animal: PWND!

RockyRoadd: Oh wow!

MyTanIsORANGE: does that mean . . .

TektonikMAN: thats gonna leave a mark

AquaticPrince: definitely . . .

Boy_Wonder001: WAIT! UR HERE IN THE TOWER!

SexyRedArcher : When there's a stripping pole u know who 2 call! CALL RAVEN!

TektonikMAN: (drinks coffee and spits it out onto screen)

AquaticPrince: like, OMG!

Dark(n)Smexii: DON'T TOUCH ME THERE RIGHT NOW!

Party_Animal: *gasp*

Dark(n)Smexii: Uhhhh . . . I have to go . . .

TektonikMAN: someone's out of character

Dark(n)Smexii: *twitch twitch twitch*

MyTanIsORANGE: oooo! friend raven and friend speedy are gonna . . .

Dark(n)Smexii: NO!

RockyRoadd: have fun raven lol

Party_Animal: Dirty Deed time for the married couple!

Dark(n)Smexii: we're not . . .

Boy_Wonder001: why wasnt I invited to the wedding?

Dark(n)Smexii: Robin . . . grrrr . . .

AquaticPrince: lol go play with ur boytoy * giggles*

Everyone: WTF?

Boy_Wonder001: he really is gay . . .

AquaticPrince: Am not! I gots me a chick!

TektonikMAN: Who?

AquaticPrince: . . .(blushes) Bee . . .

All: NO WAY!  
TektonikMAN: do u hold on to thoughs bushes on her head when you-

Everyone: ROFL!

AquaticPrince: SHUT UP!

-AquaticPrince has logged off-

Dark(n)Smexii: well . . .goodbye!  
-Dark(n)Smexii has logged off-

-SexyRedArcher has logged off for fun with DnS-

Party_Animal: ROFL!

Boy_Wonder001: lol he's such an idiot!

Slade: PIE!

All: What the hell man?

Everyone: . . . .

Party_Animal: who wants pie?

Everyone: HAZAH!

**Kirei Tsuki: well . . . that was interesting . . .**

**Speedy: you love us**

**Kirei Tsuki: yes, yes I do.**

**Raven: can I leave now**

**Kirei Tsuki: can I keep speedy?**

**Raven: no!**

**Kirei Tsuki: dang . . . PLZ REVIEW PPLS! BAIBAI!**


End file.
